


August Rush Day 6

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1_million_words August Rush Day 6</p>
<p><a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/248372.html"> Prompt pictures can be found here.</a>.</p>
<p>(Please do remember that I've never seen <i>Supernatural.</i> I'm just making it up as I go.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 6

  
**Avengers**  
  
“Loki, for the last time. You need to come inside this instant. The Midgardian festival of thanks is ready to begin and you are holding up everyone from eating… I see your new dragon and it is quite impressive. Stop showing off and come inside….No, I do not care how spectacular the view of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade is from the perspective of a dragon. You are scaring the Rockettes. And the children think you are one of the gigantic inflatables. I do not want to have to explain when your ‘balloon’ eats an entire band of marching musicians.”  
  
 **Hawaii Five-0**  
  
“Oh yeah. I used to model in my formative years. Here I am in my Yves St. Laurent days. This is my spread for Harley Davidson. Steve wants me to model with him. Levis has asked us several times. And of course Dockers calls me almost every day trying to convince him to model their cargos. Me, I’m more a traditionalist. But not Super SEAL. Give him a pair of cargos and a tee shirt, and he’s good to go. Only time he wears a shirt with more than three buttons is when he has to put on his uniform.”  
  
 **NCIS  
  
** _Maybe leaving isn’t such a good idea. I mean, I love my team. I love working here. But I just feel like it’s time to move on. I hope they don’t think it’s because I don’t like them. Tony knows that’s not the reason. Even if Gibbs did ask me if Tony’s constant almost-flirting was the reason. Of course it’s not. And then Abby started crying. That nearly made me change my mind. Well, change is always difficult. But I think this is the right thing for me to do. If they give me a party, I hope there’s cake.  
  
_ **Star Trek  
  
** _Oh my God. There they go, flirting again. Guys, I’m right here. I know Spock and I broke up. But that doesn’t mean Kirk should flaunt it in my face. Seriously, get a room. A closet. Something. That behavior is unbecoming of two Starfleet officers. Can’t they keep their hands off each other for one shift?...Maybe if Spock had looked at me like that, we’d still be together. No, I’m honest enough to admit to myself he and I were never meant to be. He belongs with Kirk. But Captain or not, if Kirk hurts Spock, I will kill him.  
  
_ **Supernatural**  
  
 _Which did come first? Chicken? Egg? Why are these brown? Are the chickens that laid them brown? Why am I standing in the Pick-n-Pay talking to myself about eggs? Have I gone completely around the bend? What did Sam say I needed to get other than eggs? Is he making a pie? Wouldn’t he need fruit filling? Cherries? Peaches? Apples? What time of year is it on Earth? What’s in season? Does Dean like canned fruit? What’s with this rule that we can look and act human but not have human conveniences like phones? Is a cell phone Satan’s toolbox?_  
  



End file.
